


I See Your True Colors (Four Muffinteers)

by Koaland



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff?? Idk, How Do I Tag, Let's pretend George isn't colorblind here lmao, M/M, discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koaland/pseuds/Koaland
Summary: The people in this world can't see colors until they find their soulmates.
Kudos: 20





	I See Your True Colors (Four Muffinteers)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, this is the VERY FIRST time I made a story so please bear with me. Also, English isn't my first language so please forgive me if there's some gramatical errors. I have no idea what to do with my life so I made this. Hope y'all enjoy this. Also ffs don't ship real people. I just based these characters on their personalities on their videos/streams. Okay bye.

***George's POV***

I've been living in a world where people can only see black and white until they find their soulmates. My friend Skeppy already found his soulmate while me and Sapnap are still waiting for ours to come. I really can't wait to find my soulmate since I want to see how colorful the world is. 

One day, Sapnap and I decided to go to a nearby café since we have no idea what to do. 

"Hello, welcome to Rainbow Café. May I take your orders?"

Wait, that voice sounds familiar, is it—

"Oh hello George and Sapnap, did you two missed me that much that you have to come here?" Skeppy said. 

Sapnap replied as he rolls his eyes, "Oh _please_ , miss you? No way. We don't even know that you work here." 

"I work as a part-time waiter here since Technoblade owns this place. I still can't believe he's the one who made my life colorful—" 

"Yo Skeppy, enough chit chat. Hurry up and take their orders," Technoblade shouted in the kitchen. 

"Coming Techo~" Skeppy sang, "So, may I take your orders?" 

\----- 

While we drink the coffees that we ordered, the bell in the entrance door rang meaning that someone just came in. I actually didn't care and just kept on using my phone while Sapnap is playing games on his phone while listening to music. 

Ten minutes has passed and we finished our orders so we're here, minding our own businesses. I felt like someone was looking at me so I looked at the two who came after us. I was right, the two were looking at me so I nudged Sapnap and secretly pointed at the two. The four of us shared eye contacts and slowly, the world became.. colorful? 

What?

I was actually surprised because I can see colors now. I can see the yellow and orange flames on Sapnap's t-shirt, my blue t-shirt, green tables and the rainbow on the wall. 

"George, are you seeing colors? Because I do," Sapnap whispered to me. 

"Yeah, we need to tell the others," I grabbed Sapnap and we walked out of the café.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I published it because I don't want ao3 to delete this. Also, I'm sorry if you found any grammatical error and hope you liked this chapter. If there's anything you wanna add to the story and tell it in the comments. I'll try and make the chapter 2. See y'all next week (not sure tho).


End file.
